Mixed emotions
by Saint-Tail02
Summary: Kiima goes on a blind date


Apart of my Anime dates site. People apply for online dates for their favourite characters. DO NOT complain it is too short because I have over 14 to write and it is me alone working on these. (help is appreciated if you are interested) I try to match the person's and anime characteristics as close as possible sorry if it is not accurate enjoy. (What one check out my profile)  
  
Kiima quickly smudged on her lipstick and vainly flicked back some of her hair.  
  
'Let's see if this works out' she pondered to herself. 'is there even a man for me? No'  
  
Kiima sighed again. 'Oh well it is worth trying though right'  
  
Kiima walked down the bustling streets of Tokyo looking for her date she had agreed to  
  
meet. She slyly peeked out from a corner examining what she was 104% certain was her  
  
date. He was casually whistling a melodious tune with his hands in his pocket.  
  
'He looks harmless'  
  
He was about 6ft with hazel eyes and curly brown hair.  
  
"Hello my dear" Kiima revealed herself after some seconds of observation.  
  
"Hello my dear Kiima"  
  
"So? Where shall you be taking me" she trying to distract herself by staring into space.  
  
'He isn't that bad, hmm maybe he could be the one for me?'  
  
"Who might you be again?" she said breaking from her day-dreaming.  
  
"Uh I'm Nathan" he said scratching behind his head.  
  
"Yes so let's go" Kiima said linking arms with him.  
  
"Oh okay?" Nathan felt quite nervous (of course) 'Does she like me' we barely even said  
  
anything and she's already.. Before Nathan had finished thinking Kiima was already  
  
snuggling closer to him.  
  
"What?" Kiima asked looking blankly at Nathan's cherry red face.  
  
"Uh uh nothing I dunno, whew the uh..weather is hot yea hot indeed may be getting  
  
sunburn."  
  
"mm." she mumbled in disbelief and they continued onward.  
  
They decided to take a quiet leisurely stroll in the park. Unfortunately, very little words  
  
were exchanged and an awkward silenced mingled between them.  
  
Kiima kept herself closely attached to him all the way.  
  
"So uh.." Nathan muttered under his breath.  
  
" Sorry"  
  
"Oh for what?"  
  
"for being so quiet I have some things on my mind"  
  
"Oh.. well If you wanna talk bout it go ahead I'll listen"  
  
"would you really?" Kiima looked up adoringly at him  
  
"yea sure why not?"  
  
"well.."  
  
"What? Go on..?"  
  
"Do you think I'm too flat-chested" (I know that IS inaccurate cuz usually characters on  
  
Ranma have BIG boobs but what the heck)  
  
Nathan face-faults  
  
"No not at all it doesn't matter anyway"  
  
Kiima starts to cry  
  
"All the guys I dated say I'm too flat"  
  
"I don't care if you..  
  
"oh so you are saying that I am??" she snapped.  
  
"No! no! I'd still love you for who you are" Nathan gasped, he didn't mean to say  
  
something like that so quickly.  
  
"Oh.. you..love.. me?"  
  
"Uh." He blushed a bit. 'God that came out too quick'  
  
"You are very handsome" she narrowed her eyes.  
  
"I am well gee thanks"  
  
So they continue walking down the with Kiima still attached to him. Poor Nathan still  
  
feeling upset that he had blurted that out. They barely knew each other. Was he really in  
  
love? Or was he just saying that to make her feel better. Maybe he should slow things  
  
down.  
  
"Oh wow what a lovely view!" she exclaimed as they looked over at a beautiful sunset  
  
which melted into the ocean creating an amazing splash of warm colors.  
  
"Oh wow! How beautiful. You like?"  
  
"What I like is you" Kiima said snuggling closer to him.  
  
"Oh.." he continued to blush.  
  
"Stay with me forever" she whispered into his ear.  
  
"Uhh.."  
  
He started to feel her breath becoming warm, warm like her fingers that were now sliding  
  
up his shirt.  
  
"Uh don't you think we're going to fas*mp" He couldn't speak no more as her lips sealed  
  
off the last few letters"  
  
"Too fast you say darling? No?" "Gah" Nathan steeped back in awe stumbling backwards.  
  
"opps"  
  
"Ow, fine, fine don't worry about me" he got up quickly.  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"Uh.. what just happened?"  
  
"What do you mean? Nothing happened?"  
  
Nathan looked bewildered at Kiima who was grinning to herself.  
  
"It's getting late I should be going"  
  
"Oh but please stay awhile longer my sweet" Kiima again grabbed his arm.  
  
"Ice cream perhaps?" he chuckled nervously.  
  
"Sure why not. I'd love that"  
  
So they went and got ice-cream. (how boring is this)  
  
They both shared a sundae Kiima ate most of it but Nathan swore Kiima's sweet cherry  
  
lips stole away his appetite.  
  
"Hungry dear?"  
  
"Uh I ate before we left,hehe" he chuckled foolishly again.  
  
"You bore me"  
  
'I do? 'What first she likes me, she snuggles close to me all day, kiss me then she says  
  
I'm a bore? God get me out of this before I make a fool of myself.' Nathan thought.  
  
"You don't like me do you"  
  
"Uh..uh.. no not hat's not uh.." Nathan started to feel stupid again.  
  
Kiima got up and left Nathan to pay the bill.  
  
"Hey Kiima wait why? What did I do wrong"  
  
she sniffled fakely "You don't like me"  
  
"Of course I do you're a very nice affectionate person what more can I ask for?"  
  
"Oh I am?"  
  
"Oh course you are" he smiled at her. She leaned her head on his chest as he stroked her  
  
purple hair.  
  
"I should be going my love"  
  
"oh okay"  
  
"Call me" she said flicking a piece of paper at him as she evilly snickered to herself. 'Just  
  
what I had hoped for.  
  
The End 


End file.
